


Safe and Sound

by AceLotti



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Fluff piece. Natasha comes home after a mission and finds someone has already made themselves home in her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Natasha put the key in the lock but didn’t turn it. She sighed and leaned her forehead against the door. It had been a rough assignment and for a while, she wasn’t sure if she and Clint would be getting out as easily as they thought. But in the end, S.H.I.E.L.D. pulled through and Natasha just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and not get up for at least a week. 

 

She finally turned the lock and opened the door to her apartment, walking in and dropping her bag by the door. She looked in the mirror that hung in the entry way and frowned at the stitched up wound across her temple and the cut on her lip. She’d seen worse though. 

 

As she slipped out of her heels, a noise startled her and she switched from tired to secret agent in a second. She pressed her back against the wall and closed her eyes to listen. Someone was definitely in her apartment. She made her way silently to the living room, the only weapon on her though was a knife hidden as a pin in her hair. She pulled it out and her red curls flowed down. 

 

She risked a peek around the corner, trying to judge where her attacker was in the living room, but she saw no enemy. Instead, she saw a body passed out on the sofa, the TV playing infomercials and glowing on the intruder’s face. Natasha sighed and left the knife on the table and relaxed, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the sofa.

 

“Bruce,” she shook his shoulder gently, waking him up. His soft snoring stopped but his eyes were still closed. “You know I almost stabbed you, what are you doing here?”

 

“Nick said you had a rough week,” he mumbled. Natasha shook her head, a smile slipping on her face. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

“I’ve had worse,” she said. Bruce opened his eyes and sat up a little. His hand immediately went to the thin red line across her temple, his face twisting into that of concern. “You should see the other guy,” she joked.

 

“I’ll be sure to send him some flowers and a first aid kit,” he laughed. The fatigue she was feeling from earlier was creeping back and she leaned her head on Bruce’s shoulder. He instinctually wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his warmth. “Tired Tasha?” She only nodded. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

 

“Thanks for being here when I came home,” Natasha said. “I missed you.” Bruce lied back on the sofa, bringing her with him. She fit like a puzzle piece against him.

 

“I missed you too,” he said. “Go to sleep, I’ll be here in the morning.” He didn’t have to tell her twice though, since she was out like a light the minute they lied down. 

 

Bruce lied there a few minutes, his fingers carding through her hair, watching her sleep. He loved the woman who was lying in his arms, he was sure of it. And he was relieved she was finally home, with him, safe and sound.


End file.
